Visita
by Littner Yoko
Summary: Tras una intensa reunión con el ejército, el sobreviviente Jean Kirschtein va a visitar a una convaleciente Sasha./One-shot.


**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.**

 **Está historia está situada después del capítulo 89 del manga. Hay spoiler para quienes no lo sigan.**

 **Hice esto porque soy feliz sabiendo que Sasha está viva. Hay un leve OOC (a mi parecer) y algunos elementos que no son canon.**

* * *

 **Visita**

 _ **.**_

Sasha estaba viva y a salvo.

La batalla en Shiganshina la había dejado al borde de la muerte, malherida como ninguno de los otros sobrevivientes de la Legión de Reconocimiento, a excepción de Armin. El cuerpo de Armin quemado en su totalidad había sido una de las cosas más horribles que había presenciado, pero la historia fue diferente para él. El suero y _comerse a Bertholdt_ le habían "salvado" la vida. Aunque acortársela a trece años no era precisamente salvarla, pero al menos era mejor que sobrevivir cinco minutos respirando apenas mientras su cuerpo se hacía cenizas bajo una humareda.

Armin era necesario para la Legión. Su vida era importante. Él mismo ya no era el muchacho estúpido y arrogante que solía verlo como un debilucho en sus primeros días de recluta. Jean había comprendido, de la peor manera posible, lo equivocado que estaba con respecto a muchas personas que lo rodeaban. Armin era uno de ellos. Así como el poder de Mikasa valía por cien cuerpos de soldado, la inteligencia de Armin valía por cien cabezas de los mismos. Bueno, quizás eso sonaba exagerado y hasta pomposo, pero era una forma de ejemplificar. De todas maneras nunca había sido bueno haciendo analogías.

Pero volviendo a lo anterior, Armin había logrado vivir. Su camarada había logrado vivir. Su amigo estaba vivo, condenado a una muerte pronta, pero vivo.

Pero Sasha… Por momentos pensó que la perderían. No eran más que un puñado de sobrevivientes frente a los ciento noventa y nueve cuerpos muertos de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Sasha pudo haber sido uno de ellos. En medio de aquella destrucción caótica que se vivía en Shiganshina, Jean trató de aferrarse a su inexistente fe y deseó que Sasha se salvase de morir y que la sangre de su hombro dejase de correr por el improvisado torniquete que le habían hecho.

Pero Sasha estaba viva y a salvo, y ahora descansaba en cama para sanar las heridas que casi la matan. Mientras tanto, el puñado de sobrevivientes de la Legión, que ahora vestían con abrigos militares y chapas doradas de condecoración en sus uniformes, se preparaban para contarle a los altos mandos de las murallas y a Historia, su ahora Majestad, las impactantes noticias que cambiarían para siempre lo que por años creyeron realidad.

Era enfermo, enfermo y extraño y angustiante. También era horrible y sobretodo, aplastante. Sofocante.

Jean en realidad no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

Lo único que sí podía afirmar era el alivio que le otorgaba saber que el asiento vacío entre él y Connie podría seguir siendo ocupado por la misma persona que siempre lo había hecho. No como aquel puesto que se encontraba en la primera fila de su sección militar. El que estaba entre las sillas de la nueva comandante Hanji y el sargento Levi. El comandante Erwin Smith se había ido para siempre y aquel no era más que un homenaje póstumo para el caído en batalla.

Erwin no volvería jamás. Erwin nunca más podría ocupar el lugar que lo caracterizaba como la cabeza de la Legión. Erwin había muerto de una manera horrible y su cuerpo había quedado en una cama abandonada de aquella ciudad infierno llena de cadáveres.

Erwin estaba muerto.

La silla vacía era la silla de un muerto.

Jean se removió del asiento antes de que empezara la reunión y ocupó el lugar reservado para Sasha. Connie lo miró de reojo, pero no comentó nada.

Supuso que él también estaba entendiendo lo que pasaba.

* * *

Jean quiso ir a visitar a Sasha apenas terminó aquella reunión. Connie no estaba con él, pues Hanji lo tenía trabajando de turno junto a ella. Mañana era turno de Jean y Connie podría acompañar a su amiga en su lugar. Sabía lo mucho que ansiaba poder visitarla. Desde luego, ellos siempre fueron amigos, antes que Jean lo fuese de ambos. Aún recuerda los días en que él sólo se dedicaba a molestar a Sasha y burlarse de su apetito voraz y su acento peculiar de campesina mal camuflado con palabras formales. Ahora que eran amigos lo hacían mutuamente.

Aprovechó que estaban en la ciudad por motivos de aquella reunión para comprarle a Sasha algo de comer. Pensó en ir a alguna panadería para conseguirle el pan que tanto amaba o a algún puesto de verduras para llevarle manzanas frescas. En el camino, sin embargo, se cruzó con la calle donde se encontraban los comercios más especializados. Tiendas de trajes y vestidos para ocasiones especiales, licores de calidad, relojería, joyas. Aquellos donde la mayoría de la gente no podría darse el lujo de gastar. Pensó que quizás sería bueno para la _enferma_ ser sorprendida con algo especial. Después de todo en el ejército no tenían aquellas facilidades y, ¿Por qué no aprovechar en ello un poco del dinero que recibió como recompensa por la misión suicida de Shiganshina?

Se decidió por un pequeño emporio que se veía muy bien cuidado y elegante. Era una casa hecha de madera de alta calidad, tenía impecables escaparates de vidrio y relucientes bandejas de plata con preciosos manteles de encaje. Jean entró al lugar y saludó educadamente al vendedor, quien le respondió con bastante caballerosidad. Supuso que se debía a su uniforme militar y a las alas bordadas en su espalda. Ahora que la Legión de Reconocimiento era reconocida, la gente había cambiado mucho su percepción sobre ellos y los trataban con pleitesía y admiración.

Jean observó cuidadosamente la variedad de artículos que se ofrecían en la tienda. Había botellas de diferentes esencias, frascos de mermeladas, chocolates, licores especiales y otras preparaciones lujosas. Se decidió por unos dulces llamados _lebkuchen_. Recordaba haberlos probado una vez cuando niño. Eran unas galletas en forma de estrellas, decoradas con glaseado de colores y sazonadas con finas especias como canela, vainilla, nueces molidas y clavo de olor. A Sasha le encantarían. En verdad cualquier cosa comestible le encantaba a Sasha, pero él quería ser un poco más detallista con su amiga convaleciente. Pensaba que quizás Sasha no las había probado nunca. Diablos, la imagen de su cuerpo herido se repetía cada vez que recordaba las cosas que Sasha podría haberse perdido de haber muerto. Como el comer estas galletas de repostería fina que sabían tan bien, por ejemplo.

— ¿Me podría decir el valor de aquellas galletas, señor? —preguntó mientras apuntaba a la fuente de _lebkuchen_ que yacía en uno de los escaparates.

El vendedor le dijo el precio y Jean aceptó la oferta. El hombre envolvió los dulces con esmero dentro de un bonito papel y lo ató con cuidado con una pequeña cinta de color dorado. Mientras hacía su trabajo, el vendedor le dirigió la palabra.

—Oficial… quería darle mi más sentido pésame. Por la muerte del comandante Erwin Smith, claro. Oímos que esta misión fue muy dura para ustedes.

Más que dura fue un infierno. Y todo presagiaba que las cosas serían aún más terribles de ahora en adelante. Pero eso no tenían por qué saberlo los civiles.

—Um, gracias. En nombre de mis compañeros caídos, le agradezco su preocupación.

Un silencio incómodo se produjo dentro de la tienda.

—Y… ¿Es un regalo para alguien especial?

—Digamos que sí. Para una de mis compañeras de la Legión.

El hombre soltó una risa amigable y Jean sintió como sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

— ¿No es de esas jovencitas que se preocupan por no subir mucho de peso?

¿En serio?

Esta vez fue el turno de Jean para reír.

—Créame que no, señor. En verdad los soldados no tenemos mucho tiempo para preocuparnos de eso. Mi compañera, además, ama todo lo que sea comestible. Y está recuperándose de unas heridas. Algo para endulzar su vida, ya sabe.

El hombre sonriente le ofreció el regalo y Jean el dinero, pero fue rechazado con amabilidad.

—Oficial, por favor, acéptelo como un obsequio de mi parte para quienes sacrifican su vida por nosotros con valentía.

Y aquel torbellino de angustia nuevamente lo embargó. Pero fingió una sonrisa y se despidió con cortesía.

— _¡Y qué su brazo sane pronto, oficial!_

Ah, sí. El cabestrillo.

* * *

Todos aquellos pensamientos de culpa que día tras día aparecían en su cabeza desaparecieron cuando vio a Sasha engullir como caníbal las galletas delicadas y elegantes que le había traído para _alegrar_ su recuperación. Jean se rio sonoramente como no hacía en días, y Sasha, acostumbrada, lo observó con la cara cubierta de migajas, masticando mientras hablaba.

—Oye, Jean, en verdad gracias, están geniales. ¿Fueron muy costosas? Parecen dulces de gente rica.

Jean la miró y se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta.

—Esas cosas no se cuentan, _Patata_. Sólo cómelas y ya.

Sasha lo imitó, encogiéndose de hombros, y formuló su siguiente pregunta.

— ¿Qué hay de Connie?

—Hanji lo tiene de esclavo por hoy. Mañana me toca a mí. Dice que vendrá apenas pueda.

—Genial. Espero que nuestra comandante no lo vuelva loco.

Jean asintió.

— ¿Y vieron a Historia? ¿Parece reina o sigue teniendo la misma cara de bebé?

—Claro que la vimos, y sí, parece una jodida reina de verdad. Hasta una capa lleva puesta y hasta un peinado de reina tiene. Con esas trenzas arregladas y la corona en la cabeza y todo. Ah, sí, también tiene un trono bastante genial. Diría que hasta se ve mayor que tú, eh...

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡No! Pero si tenemos la misma edad y yo soy más alta, o… ¿Dices que aún parezco una niña?

Jean la miró socarronamente. Aún herida, y con vendas en la frente y un hombro casi destruido, Sasha seguía siendo la misma de siempre.

—Tú _eres_ una niña, y bueno, si a Historia le quitamos la corona y le ponemos un lazo grande en la cabeza y un vestido con volantes rosados, créeme que se le va todo lo de reina de encima.

Sasha soltó una risita, pero paró de inmediato porque algo en su estómago comenzó a dolerle. Llevó el brazo herido a la zona afectada y Jean se sobresaltó, parándose de la silla de madera para detenerla. Le tomó el brazo y lo llevó con cuidado al lugar que le correspondía.

—No deberías usar mucho ese brazo, _Sash_. Tampoco deberías reírte, aunque se lo mucho que te gusta hacerlo, pero vas a terminar muer... m-muy adolorida y, ya sabes, no creo que quieras estar en cama para siempre ¿No?

—Bueno, no exactamente…

—Entonces, Sasha Braus, sé la soldado fuerte que eres y no hagas estupideces.

Sasha se detuvo y lo miró complacida. Sonrió apenas, siguiendo el consejo de Jean de no reírse ni de mover su brazo.

—Hey, _Jeanbo_ —el aludido rodó los ojos ante la mención de su apodo infantil—sonaste casi como mi mamá.

Jean se sonrojó algo avergonzado. Ser comparado con una señora no era precisamente lo que esperaba, pero a estas alturas de su joven vida no podía quejarse mucho.

—Mi mamá, ella siempre decía eso. Cuando era pequeña y salíamos a cazar, me lo repetía cada vez que trataba de hacerme la lista y me apresuraba cuando veía a la presa. Mamá me agarraba del brazo, o del pelo, antes de que mis pisadas de marimacha se escucharan por todo el bosque y los animales se dieran cuenta que queríamos clavarle unas flechas en sus lomos. Me decía—exageró la voz y marcó su acento más de lo normal— _"No hagas estupideces y observa"._ Y al final, tenía razón. Mi madre era una cazadora muy buena. Incluso hasta mi papá admitía que ella era más buena que él. Por cierto, sabía cantar muy bien.

" _No hagas estupideces"._ Já, sonaba igual que su propia madre.

—Mamá también es así. Aunque me cueste admitirlo, ella siempre tiene la razón. Incluso hasta ahora no se cansa de decírmelo—chasqueó la lengua, recordando a su querida madre regañándolo. Debería ir a visitarla antes de que volvieran al lío. — ¿Tu madre no lo sigue haciendo?

—Bueno, yo creo que si estuviera viva sí. Pero falleció hace tiempo.

—Oh, mierda. Perdón _Sash_ , no lo sabía.

—Fue cuando tenía ocho años. Se hizo una herida bastante profunda cuando un oso la atacó. Luego cayó enferma, se desmayaba y tenía fiebre todo el tiempo. Al parecer la herida se infectó y le causó todos esos malestares. Fue justo en el invierno, cuando una helada muy terrible golpeó a toda la zona sur de la muralla Rose. Dauper está entre las montañas, y había tanta nieve en los caminos que ni siquiera pudimos ir a los pueblos de la llanura para conseguir medicina. Las pocas hierbas que habían se marchitaron con el frío. Murió al poco tiempo. —Sasha hizo una pausa mientras tomaba otra galleta dulce, llevándosela a la boca. Le ofreció una a Jean pero este desistió—Luego las cosas empeoraron porque al poco tiempo cayó el muro María. Se produjo una escasez enorme y los que vivíamos de la caza la pasamos muy mal. No teníamos nada que comer. Algunos niños pequeños no resistieron. La gente también empezó a enfermarse. Yo a veces robaba, —la chica sonrió con nostalgia pero Jean fue incapaz de reír con ella—y mi padre se enojaba mucho, ¡Lo hacía pasar tantos dolores de cabeza! Y apuesto a que te burlarías de mí si te contara que por un tiempo me comía la sangre coagulada de perdiz para calmar el hambre, seguro me llamarías "chupa—

—No Sasha, en serio que no. Eso es duro.

Jean se sintió mal por todas las veces en que se rió de Sasha por sus hábitos y sus malos modales. Se sentía mitad idiota y mitad ser humano. Más idiota que humano.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que llegar a extremos para arrepentirse de sus actos?

Sasha tenía que llegar al borde de la muerte frente a sus ojos para que se arrepintiese de no valorarla o de no haberse molestado en conocerla más.

—No te preocupes, _Jeanbo_. No todo es tan malo. Agradezco que tengo aún a mi papá vivo. Éramos pobres pero estábamos juntos. Y me enseñó muchas cosas. Después me las di de rebelde porque me llamó cobarde y me escapé con uno de los caballos y bueno… así fue como llegué al ejército. Pero aunque allí hemos visto lo peor de lo peor, no me arrepiento, si no hubiera llegado a la tropa quizás nunca hubiese aprendido a leer ni a escribir, y nunca habría dejado de ser una miedosa, tampoco los habría conocido a ustedes que son mis amigos. Y, no sé, veo a Eren, Mikasa, Armin, a Connie, Historia… y me siento tan privilegiada de estar viva y de tener a alguien de mi familia con vida.

—Sasha, perdóname.

—Jean, yo—

—No. Lo que quiero decir es que, nuestra vida ahora es un maldito embrollo. Ya ni quiero volver a pensar en las cosas que Eren descubrió en ese condenado sótano. Eren ya ni parece el mismo idiota con el que me peleaba siempre. No es el mismo. Es como si tuviese a muchas personas dentro de su cabeza. Connie trata de salir adelante pero nosotros sabemos que la cara de su madre convertida en titán lo atormenta todos los días. Ahora nos enteramos que Armin también va a morir aunque hayamos intentado salvarlo. Mikasa se muestra igual que siempre, pero, mierda, ¿Te imaginas como está por dentro? Es como si a la muerte le gustara hacerla sufrir. Y así con todos. ¡Y ahora para más remate descubrimos que nosotros prácticamente somos nuestro propio enemigo! —suspiró tras haber exclamado y continuó—Sasha yo creí que ibas a morir. Te vi ese día y de verdad creí que no te podríamos salvar. Fue horrible Sasha. Sabes, recordé aquella vez que vi el cadáver mutilado de Marco. Yo no pude ayudar a Marco, y luego me arrepentí tanto. Las cosas cambiaron mucho después de eso. Cuando te vi, y pensé que podría volver a repetirse, me arrepentí de muchas cosas, de cosas que ya ni recuerdo. Nunca te ofrecí una disculpa por haberme reído de ti cuando recién entramos a la milicia. Quizás a ti no te importe ese asunto ya, pero yo creo que es necesario. No quisiera que murieras Sasha. ¡Pero este mundo está tan jodido que no sabemos lo que pasará!

Sasha mantuvo silencio, mirando por la ventana el atardecer que caía sobre la ciudad amurallada. Sus ojos castaños, calmos, brillaban por la tenue luz que los bañaba esa tarde. La misma luz también le iluminaba el cabello y las cicatrices que tenía en sus brazos, sus manos y su clavícula.

Pasó un momento antes de que Sasha volviese a hablar.

—Jean, gracias por lo que dices. Me alegra saber que te preocupo, como yo también lo hago por ti, tonto. No sé qué va pasar ahora, en verdad estamos metidos en un problema del que no tenemos respuesta. Aunque ahora sabemos más del _enemigo_ , eso lo vuelve más peligroso. No podemos afirmar nada. Somos soldados y podemos morir en cualquier momento. Tú más que nadie lo sabes, _Jeanbo_. Sólo nos queda esperar y luchar. Me gustaría prometerte algo, pero no puedo. Tú tampoco puedes.

—Ninguno de nosotros puede.

En verdad la esperanza parecía una fantasía utópica en estos días.

—Ya ves. En todo caso, acepto tus disculpas si así estás más tranquilo, _Jeanb_ —

Fue interrumpida por un brazo masculino sosteniéndola con torpeza. Sasha casi deja escapar una risotada, pero recordó que **no debía hacerlo** y se relajó. Posó con igual torpeza su mano sana en la espalda de Jean. Ella dejó que el chico apoyara su cabeza, suavemente, en su hombro sano y ladeó la suya para acariciar con su mejilla el cabello de Jean. Él cerró los ojos.

Durante unos minutos, se quedaron así, en silencio bajo aquella cálida luz del ocaso. Era agradable.

Jean abrió los ojos para interrumpir el momento.

—Esto es raro, pero… por favor no te rías de mí.

Sasha esta vez sí dejó escapar una carcajada, que duró muy poco por que nuevamente la herida del estómago la dejó llorando del dolor. Jean la soltó con cuidado, puso una mano en la cadera (pues la otra estaba en el maldito cabestrillo) y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Suspiró.

—No tienes remedio, Sasha Braus.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


End file.
